1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to a method and an apparatus for generating a spanning tree, a method and an apparatus for stereo matching, a method and an apparatus for up-sampling, and a method and an apparatus for generating a reference pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, computer vision refers to technology for acquiring information through use of an image. For example, technology for acquiring distance information through use of an image is referred to as stereo vision.
In stereo matching of a stereo system in which two cameras are disposed in parallel, detecting corresponding points between a left image and a right image is performed. To detect most similar corresponding points, a method for stereo matching may conduct a comparison on all pixels of the right image to pixels of the left image, respectively. Through this, a distance may be determined through the obtained corresponding points.